wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Koemi Maru
Perfil * Nombre Completo: ウンジョン / Maru Koemi * Nombre artístico: Elsie * Profesión: Actriz, Modelo, MC * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Tokyo, Japón * Estatura: 167cm * Peso: 47 kg * Tipo de sangre: O * Signo zodiacal: '''Sagitario * '''Familia: Padres * Agencia: CJ-Z Entertainment Dramas * Lovely Horribly (KBS2, 2018) * All Kinds of Daughters-in-Law (MBC, 2017) * Sweet Temptation: Only for You (Naver TV, 2015) * Love on a Rooftop (KBS2, 2015) * Endless Love (SBS, 2014) * A Thousand Kisses (MBC, 2012) * Queen Insoo (jTBC, 2011) * King Geunchogo (KBS1, 2011) * Dream High (KVSJ, 2011) * Coffee House (SBS, 2010) * God of study (KBS2,2010) * The King And I (SBS 2007-2008) * My Love (SBS / 2006) * Goong (MBC, 2006) * Hello My Teacher (SBS, 2005) * Cute or Crazy (SBS / 2005) * Land (2004) * Age of Heroes (2004-2005) * Little Women ( 2004) Películas * Missing 2 (2017) * Ghastly / Gisaeng Ghost (2012) * White: The Melody of the Curse (2011) * Death Bell / Gosa (2008) * Dating on Earth (2007) * The World of Silence (2006) * Ice Bar (2006) * The Beast and the Beauty (2005) * Madeleine (2002) * Donge Go! Go! (2002) Curiosidades * Debut: 2002 * Aficiones: Cine,revistas de moda,lectura * Especialidad: TaeKwonDo, PanSoRi (Canción narrativa tradicional coreana), montar a caballo. * Tipo Ideal: '''Oshiro Yasuko y Minato (For Men´s) * '''Pareja: ** Sorato Oshin (2012-2013) * Tiene una obsesión por las revistas de modas. * Es muy cercana a Diana (Miembro de EXICA e''x-integrante de KIARA) * Diana revelo un aspecto gracioso sobre Koemi. que no usa nada de ropa en el dormitorio en la grabación de un especial de horror de Come To Play. * Ha aparecido en numerosos MV’s del grupo Eric Koizumi como “Love Sick”, “Thunder, “Only One Person”. * Participo en la película “Death Bell” y también en el drama de CF4 llamado “Dating on Earth”. * En 2010 fue una de las protagonistas del drama Coffee House . * También participo en el drama Dream High y fue la protagonista de la película de terror "White, the melody of the curse" * Hizo la narración para el documental de GangKiz- Travel Sketches from Europe (2012) * Gano tres competencias de TaeKwon-Do. * Cuando tenia siete años de edad, participo en el certamen y gano "Little Miss Korea". * Colaboro en la creación de la versión acústica de ''I Know the feeling * Es cercana al actor por sus actuaciones juntos en Goong y Five Fingers. * Es cercana a Minato de For Men´s, Oshiro Yasuko y Yuna y Tiffany de Pink Womens. * Mantuvo una relación con la actriz Sorato Oshin, después de haberse conocido en el drama "A Thousand Kisses", su relación duro 9 meses, se desconocen las razones de la ruptura. * El 12 de julio de 2013 SIZ Ent confirmo la ruptura de Sorato y Koemi, luego mas tarde CJ-Z Ent. lo declaro también. * Hará su debut en solitario bajo el nombre de Elsie, su canción a promocionar se llamará I'm Good * Explicó porque eligió Elsie, significa "Promise to God". También explicó el porque de una canción R&B/Balada como sencillo. * Le interesa estudiar idiomas para comunicarse con sus fans de diferentes lugares, recientemente ha demostrado una mejoría en su nivel de inglés. * Es muy cercana a Reo Maki. Galería Koemi 1.jpg Koemi.jpg Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActriz Categoría:ACantante Categoría:ASolista Categoría:Nacidos en 1988 Categoría:CJ-Z Entertainment